EP 1 227 034 B1 describes an aircraft door and articulated device for moving the latter relative to an opening in the aircraft fuselage. The door encompasses a door frame bulkhead that is fixedly connected with the aircraft fuselage, and borders an essentially rectangular opening in the interior. When the door is closed, this opening is covered by a door leaf of the door. So that it can move, the door is joined with a column of the door frame bulkhead by way of an articulated device. The function of the articulated device is predominantly to establish the outward path taken by the door relative to the opening. Another function of the articulated device is to keep the alignment of the door constant as it moves along the aforementioned path. The door is further provided with locking means, which are used to lock and unlock the door relative to the door frame bulkhead when the door is in the closed position. In addition, the door frame bulkhead is provided with stops, which are arranged along the essentially vertical column of the door frame bulkhead of the door. When the door is closed, stops on the door side come into contact with stops on the door frame bulkhead side, and determine the closed position of the door relative to the aircraft fuselage.
FIG. 1 shows a door stopper 1 generally known in prior art that serves as a stop, which is screwed to a door frame bulkhead 3 by means of several screw connection means 2, which are here schematically depicted. The screw connection means 2 also establish a connection to a so-called intermediate costal 4. The impact forces on the door stopper 1 are diverted into the aircraft structure from an intermediate costal 4. The door 6 generating the impact forces on the door stopper 1 is here only depicted schematically.
Evident from DE 10 2004 009 020 A1 is a typical intermediate costal, which is also referred to as an intercostal. The intermediate costal is inserted in the region of the opening of an aircraft fuselage in order to transfer moments and forces, such as the impact forces acting on the door stoppers, to an adjacent bulkhead or the aircraft skin. The intermediate costal for diverting forces and moments from a first bulkhead, for example to include a door frame bulkhead, to a second bulkhead or the outer skin of the aircraft consists of a framework structure with an inner belt, an outer belt, and several rods running in between, which yield a triangular shape corresponding to a framework structure. The outer belt is adjusted for an abutting assembly along the outer skin of the aircraft fuselage, so as to enable a support for the outer skin. Various connecting brackets and connecting bolts are used to secure the intermediate costal to adjacent bulkheads and the like.